


Право Голоса

by orphan_account



Series: Два решения [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Шира не могла не признавать — её действительно тянуло к нему. И, что много хуже — эта тяга переросла симпатию. Её влюблённость грозила сковать майору руки в решающий момент. Если бы не эти конфликты, для них всё могло быть иначе. Она отчаянно пыталась найти другой выход. Но как бы она не пошла, всё равно ей уже не избежать клейма предателя. И оттого тяжелее, что это был первый серьёзный выбор в её жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Эти пушки убивают, а не возвращают…" - фраза, с которой начинается AU. До неё всё по (старому) канону.

Сколько это длилось? Она легко потеряла бы счёт дням, если бы не электронные календари, указывающие, что с момента начала её миссии прошло почти два года. Начиная операцию, Шира Элан Колла Бри волновалась, ибо вступить в контакт и втереться в доверие к террористам, чтобы убить одного из их лидеров, попутно выжив, не выдав ни себя, ни заказчика — задание не из разряда лёгких, но майор не принадлежала к робкой тысяче, а уверенность в поддержке Империи и особенно Лорда Вейдера придавала ей сил.

Однако Сила любит злые шутки.

Вступая в ряды Альянса под полупсевдонимом Шира Бри она готовилась к худшему: после череды тех преступлений, что учредили против Империи повстанцы, она, как и все её товарищи, была абсолютно уверена в том, что все воины и герои Альянса — бездушные механизмы, единственным движущим мотивом которых является служение принцессе-фанатичке, впитавшей догмы анархизма с молоком матери. К слову, насчёт принцессы представления почти оправдались — Лея Органа и впрямь была помешанной на светлом образе демократии идеалисткой, за спиной которой стояли другие лидеры, сильнее, могущественнее своей марионетки, предпочитающие выдавать не себя, безжалостно управляющие волевой, образованной, но в чём-то ещё наивной девушкой. К несчастью, именно это обстоятельство отчасти сближало принцессу с майором, свято верящей в имперскую утопию.

Основной целью внедрения в Альянс Бри было убийство или по меньшей мере дискредитация Люка Скайуокера, молодого человека, в котором даже Лорд Вейдер видел большую угрозу. И, по праву говоря, у него были железные обоснования на то. Скайуокер и так едва не стал причиной его гибели на Звезде Смерти, а затем, поговаривают, в открытую бросил ему вызов на Беспине. О втором Шира не слышала из первых уст, но разговоры среди повстанцев и механическая рука Люка намекали на правдивость людской молвы. Так или иначе, это случилось много позже начала её миссии. К моменту личной встречи со Скайуокером у неё уже была готова «почва под ногами», так что конец был близок. Был. Но прежде отступившие задержки решили вернуться вновь, чтобы отстоять свои позиции.

За более чем полгода пребывания во вражеском стане Шире удалось не только втереться в доверие к повстанцам, но и изучить их повадки. Вначале ей казалось, что это звери, живущие в грязи, пыли, пещерах, заброшенных катакомбах и прочих отвратных местах, куда не ступала нога имперца, существа хамоватые, необразованные, твердолобые и любящие насилие. Какое-то время она даже откровенно сторонилась их вне миссий, поскольку боялась покушения на свою честь и даже жизнь. Но всё оказалось гораздо хуже. Повстанцы оказались людьми, в большинстве своём не уступающие жителям Империи. Их позиция оставалась неприемлемой для Ширы, однако кое в чём она осталась солидарна с ними. Они такие же патриоты своей фракции, а патриоты не имеют право на отступление. Майор Бри будет вынуждена довести до конца своё дело.

Раньше это казалось ей абсурдом, нелепой бессмыслицей. Разве охотники жалеют своих жертв? Нет. Они их убивают, либо позволяют умереть. Но после событий на Шаливейне Шира усомнилась, что охотник — она. Да и стоит ли проводить здесь аллегории? Они не хищники и не жертвы, просто люди, солдаты, защитники чужого влияния. Им приходилось сосуществовать вместе, так близко, но так далеко. Он — заложник Альянса, она — рабыня Империи. Две сильных личности, два патриота. Что может быть хуже? Всё равно однажды один из них будет вынужден навсегда оборвать жизнь другого.

Очень странная штука жизнь. Во время событий в Чиншассе у неё была возможность улететь с планеты в одиночку, оставив спутников на растерзание эм`лиям. Нанести себе царапины, подделать травмы и, явившись пред людским судом, заявить, что не смогла спасти остальных. И, тем не менее, спасла. За это ей в Большом Зале базы Арбры даровали звание капитана. Толпа людей, повстанцев, обороняющих базу, искренне аплодировала новому герою, а Люк смотрел на неё с неподдельной гордостью и восхищением. Но такая победа не радовала её. Отнюдь — подвернулась ещё одна возможность покончить с угрозой в лице Скайуокера раз и навсегда.

Теперь она сомневалась. И уже не в том, такой ли он злодей, как ей внушали, но в том, справится ли. Последние события давали ясно понять: ни на какую поддержку извне рассчитывать не стоит. Если убьёт сейчас — умрёт. Нет — не убьёт никогда. Никто не будет приглушать атаки из-за тайной ученицы Лорда Вейдера. А сам учитель скоро забудет её, променяв на нового ученика. Разве иначе? Шира была научена горьким опытом — любому человеку в обществе найдётся замена. И ей, и Вейдеру, и Люку.

Именно поэтому её сомнения столь сильны. Неужели она будет наивно полагать, что если умрёт Люк — никто не придёт и не займёт его место? Займёт. Так устроен социум — Скайуокера заменит другой, другого третий, третьего четвёртый… А вот заменит ли кто Люка ей?

Шира не могла не признавать — её действительно тянуло к нему. И, что много хуже — эта тяга переросла симпатию. Её влюблённость грозила сковать майору руки в решающий момент. Если бы не эти конфликты, для них всё могло быть иначе. Она отчаянно пыталась найти другой выбор. Но как бы она не пошла, всё равно ей уже не избежать клейма предателя. И оттого тяжелее, что это был первый серьёзный выбор в её жизни. Ведь обычно право голоса принадлежало не ей.

Вероятно, она сохранит верность Империи, войдя в Историю как майор Бри, что уничтожила Люка Скайуокера.

Следующая «охота за тизлом» обещала стать последней. Оба умрут, исполняя свои долги. Люк считал, что Шира поддержит его, как обычно. Люк даже не догадывался о её планах. Вместо этого он то активно обговаривал детали грядущей миссии, то инструктировал кого-то, а то, выкроив минутку времени, проводил его с ней. С ним так легко и приятно. С ним так страшно за будущее.

В последнее время Шире стало тяжело держать в себе столько секретов и тайн. Голова нещадно гудела от потока мыслей и недопустимых состыковок, колеблющих её веру в Империю, а тело угрожало подвести на следующей же миссии. Вейдер обещал ослабить свои атаки. Но кто она, чтобы Тёмный Лорд держал свои обещания?

Атаки Империи были нещадны. Может, именно поэтому она допустила это сближение, впоследствии переросшее в нечто большее?

***

 

— Отличный выбор, Туз, — изображая беспечность, Шира изучала взглядом «новенькие» СИД-истребители. Украденные с чёрного рынка, что резало глаз и ещё сильнее способствовало всплеску волнения, норовившему перелиться в цунами. Люк разделял её тревогу, но старался не показывать виду. Однако их отношения уже прошли «испытания боем», так что ей было ясно, что он притворяется. — Не стоит волноваться — с инфильтрацией эти крохи точно справятся, риск обнаружения невелик.

— Я знаю. — Люк ласково улыбнулся ей в ответ. Он ценил её поддержку и дружбу, но всецело полагаться не спешил. Если на кого он и полагался, так это на себя, джедаев и проверенных временем друзей. Несмотря на то, что он доверял Шире и считал её хорошим другом, природная осторожность не давала ему совершить необдуманный шаг, доверившись той, кого знал немногим более месяца. — Если отчёты об армаде Гиеля верны, у нас есть шанс даже выйти победителями… Сержант! Модификации завершены?

— Да, сэр. Мы установили сигнальные трансиверы. Они помогут вам выходить на связь с вашей армадой. Кроме того, ваши пушки были подвергнуты изменениям, теперь они могут выпускать только шесть очередей. Однако новая мощность должна компенсировать скромную скорострельность — одного точного выстрела вам будет вполне достаточно, чтобы пробить самый мощный щит. Учитывая вашу меткость, я уверен, что вы справитесь.

Пожелав им удачи, сержант, мужчина средних лет удалился. Люк, которому в кои-то веки выкроилась минутка свободного времени, решил не терять его понапрасну и уже было открыл рот, чтобы предложить что-то, но Бри, взяв его за запястье, остановила.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы подвергаем друг друга большой опасности, отправляясь на эту миссию? — со странной обеспокоенностью задала вопрос Шира. Люк хотел ответить, что жизнь повстанцев и так состоит из сплошных рисков, но понял, что она ещё не выговорилась. — Кто-то из нас может не вернуться в этот раз, и ты это знаешь… Эти пушки убивают, а не возвращают…

Бри замялась. Она любила Люка, и надеялась, что взаимно. Но Скайуокер не отвечал. Не понимал. Он не из тех мужчин, что понимают тонкие намёки. Заводя этот разговор, Шира хотела признаться первой, но не смогла. Его глаза не выражали нежности или страсти, сейчас он смотрел на неё… как на друга.

Обычно мужчины признавались ей первыми. Ещё в Каридской Академии, где и произошла её судьбоносная встреча с Вейдером, порою юноши заглядывались на неё, однако Шира оставалась неприступна. Она была машиной, все мечты которой сводились к одному — оправдать надежды Тёмного Лорда, стать его ученицей, послужить Империи… Она верила, что сделает мир лучше, получит право голоса. Напрасно. Как была убийцей, так и осталась. Вейдеру нравилось, что она несла смерть неугодным ему. Не более. Она была одной из более чем двух дюжин. А право голоса досталось ей по ошибке…

Чаще всего люди в её глазах укладывались в одну единственную поговорку: «В миру львы, в бою овцы». Скайуокер же поражал её умением переворачивать всё с ног на голову. В бою храбрый и доблестный воин, в миру скромный и несмелый юноша. Вероятно, сказывался недостаток опыта или, напротив, дурной пример. Так или иначе, он не мог не восхищать её своей необычностью, уникальностью, добротой, необычной для солдата. Шира хотела, чтобы он знал, что она о нём думает. В некотором роде ей было даже стыдно, что прежде презирала его с высоты былого положения. Но это было тогда, давно. А сейчас он смотрит на неё с грустью и вопросом в лазурно-голубых глазах.

— Да, знаю. Как будто у нас есть обширный выбор. Ты сама знаешь, что будет, если Империя победит. Об этом поговорить хотела?

Она поняла, что он имел в виду. Чиншасса. «Её семья», якобы погибшая от рук имперцев. Фальсификация, о которой Люк ещё не догадывался. И, вероятно, уже не догадается никогда. На деле же у неё никогда не было никакой семьи, не будет и впредь. Никто не позволит. Не сумеет пойти вопреки. Интересно, а что же случилось с ним? Что заставило войти в ряды повстанцев?

— Не совсем. Люк, скажи мне — зачем тебе эта война? Почему ты?

— А куда мне идти? — грустно усмехнулся юноша. — В Лётную Академию? Без денег, без документов, к имперцам? Чушь. Они сами отрезали мне все дороги, кроме трёх: смерть, нищета и Восстание.

Шира побоялась расспрашивать его дальше. Если б хотел — рассказал бы подробнее, но, похоже, ему было слишком больно говорить об этом. Она прекрасно понимала его. Ведь она тоже предпочитала не делить ни с кем собственное горе.

— Понимаю. — девушка молча гладила его по плечу, изредка скользя вдоль шеи вверх, не достигая лица. Она и так слишком привязалась к своей цели, а сейчас так вообще не была уверена, что способна отпустить. Другая её рука медленно сползала от запястья в ладонь, пока их пальцы не переплелись. Люк крепко сжал их и слегка изумлённо посмотрел на неё… А затем, проведя ладонью по её руке, от кисти до плеча, от плеча до ключицы, от ключицы до шеи, от шеи к щеке, приблизил к себе и поцеловал. Сначала слегка, едва касаясь губ, вдыхая воздух, которым она дышала. А затем, прижав сильнее, углубил поцелуй, сжимая чужие губы сильнее и сильнее, зарываясь в волосы, поглаживая спину. Шира ощущала слабый холод от прикосновений его металлической руки к её разгорячённой шее, щекам, коже головы, но он был не способен вернуть трезвость её рассудку. Она не хотела думать о том, что будет. Хотела лишь и дальше принимать и отвечать на его ласку, нежно обвивать его шею обеими руками, прижиматься всем телом, вставая на носки, чтобы стать одним ростом с ним. Поцелуй длился недолго, однако им одинаково казалось, что прошло не несколько минут, а как минимум пятнадцать, пусть разум и опровергал эту теорию безо всякой жалости.

До задания осталось недолго. Расставаться и расходиться по звездолётам совсем не хотелось. И сейчас Бри как никогда боялась, что её рука дрогнет.

***

 

Шанс, как и предвиделось, не заставил себя долго ждать: Гиель, не будь глупцом, перенастроил частоту связи при помощи транспортируемого им тизла, сбив коммуникации меж повстанческими истребителями класса СИД. Адмирал, равно как и все, готовился к тому, что повстанцы отступят за невозможностью определить врага вкупе с их численным меньшинством. Любая потеря дорого обходилась Альянсу.

Однако Бри, как форс юзера, это не сбивало. Она понимала, что повстанцы всё равно не отступят, будут биться до тех пор, пока не уничтожат тизл. От этого зависела вся дальнейшая судьба Альянса — попади это существо в Имперский Центр, Империя бы улучшила координацию всего флота. А это значило бы, что Империя могла бы просчитывать всё на несколько шагов вперёд, загнать повстанцев в угол и раздавить, как жалкую мокрицу. Она же вновь была близка к выполнению своей миссии. Настолько близка, как тогда, разве что на сей раз всё было куда серьёзнее. Если нелегко совершить предательство вне зоны видимости других, то каково предать у всех на виду? Всё равно кто-то да заметит; убьёт его — будет казнена по возвращению на Арбру. Если, конечно, вернётся… А нет? Сколько можно тянуть? Может, кто-то и сочтёт подобный поступок за здравый смысл, однако Шира знала, как обстоят дела на самом деле. Ей и так многого стоило настроить себя вновь, согласиться с судьбой убийцы. Однако именно сейчас лицом встал вопрос, никогда прежде не смевший подбираться так близко к её рассудку. Для чего?

Зачем ей эта война? Кого она хочет спасти? Вейдера? Жестокого манипулятора, то и дело стравливающего её с кучей таких же бедняг, как она, лишённых семей, променявших дом, друзей и просто человеческое счастье ради возможности послужить своей Родине?

А какой Родине? Довелось ли ей видеть Империю вне залов Императорского Дворца, Корускантского института пилотов и Каридской Академии? Нет. Что, кого она успела встретить за свою недолгую жизнь? Представителей КОМПОНП, расписывающих ей в красках величие Его Величества, ныне опровергнутое в её глазах самим же Лордом Вейдером? Догмы о ценности слаженности и дисциплины? Залы учебных учреждений, из которых была переброшена в самое пекло? Где она — та война, о которой ей рассказывали? Где они — справедливые воители имперцы и гнусные ублюдки повстанцы? Всё смешалось. Пелена иллюзий слетала, обнажая то, что было на самом деле — это междоусобица, как она есть. Не священная война, не оборона от внешних захватчиков, и даже не политический конфликт. Междоусобица. Уроборос. Вся разница в том, кого предпочтёшь спасти.

Шира Элан Колла Бри приняла окончательное, судьбоносное решение, возможно, самое важное в её жизни. СИД, что был спереди неё, взорвался — кто-то с грохотом покинул этот мир…

***

 

Капитан Бри, подавленная, но не сломленная, возвратилась на базу. Тизл был уничтожен, но и повстанцы понесли потери. Навстречу ей уже шли. Она неспешно шагала навстречу своей судьбе. И, наконец, крепкие руки схватили её и  
подняли в воздух. Люк. Выжил и победил. Победа, как всегда на войне, окупилась кровью, но это ничуть не мешало его триумфу. Сегодня Альянс в очередной раз предотвратил свою гибель! А Шира выжила и не покинет его!


End file.
